


Le super-héros à la cape

by curleebunny



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: (??? I guess?), Blood, Light Angst, Self Insert, self harm (hitting/scratching)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/pseuds/curleebunny
Summary: Petite fic pas canon en à-côté de celle de RowN (go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752798/chapters/65265523)Tout était de sa faute, de sa faute, de sa faute!!!
Relationships: Lee & Jacky & Rowen & Mégalo & Kim, Lee & Rapido
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Le super-héros à la cape

L’alarme résonna contre les murs du bâtiment jusqu’aux parois crâniennes des apprentis héros. Le son strident était différent des fois où Rowen se téléportait, plus inquiétant, alarmant. Évidemment, ça n’avait pas empêché l’équipe de se tourner vers lui pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’était pas enfui, par simple habitude, mais il était aussi confus qu’eux. Ils avaient échangé des regards anxieux, regroupés dans la chambre de l’écureuil à discuter, il n’y avait aucun supérieur pour leur expliquer la situation. Une fois la stupeur passée, le petit groupe se redressa maladroitement, où devaient-ils se rendre? Devaient-ils enfiler leurs costumes? Mais une explosion assourdissante les stoppa net dans leur réflexion, les murs et le sol se mirent à vibrer sous l’onde de choc, puis tout était allé très vite.

\---

Rapido arriva le premier, c’était le plus à même de prévenir l’équipe à temps: La base venait de se faire attaquer. Pas le temps de paniquer, le grand rat les pressa d’enfiler leurs costumes, leur hurlant dessus pour qu’ils se bougent, ce qui ne les aida clairement pas à garder leur sang froid. 

\---

La petite souris leur expliqua brièvement la situation puis la marche à suivre, elle non plus ne les ménageait pas, levant le ton, visiblement sous la pression. Mais ce n’était pas l’attaque elle-même qui semblait l’angoisser, elle avait été formée pour ce genre de problèmes, non, elle était clairement préoccupée par autre chose. Comme si cette attaque surprise contrariait ses plans,  _ “J’ai d’autres chats à fouetter” _ , voilà ce que semblait adresser sa patte qui tambourinait impatiemment le sol. 

_ \- Vous avez compris?! C’est pas un exercice, vous pouvez y passer, et qu’on soit clair: vous êtes pas prêts, vraiment,  _ vraiment  _ pas prêts. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, alors démerdez vous pour pas clamser, COMPRIS?! ROMPEZ. _

\---

_ Explosions explosions encore des explosions, éviter les éboulis du plafond, lasers, encore des explosions, hurlement de la créature, c’est quoi ce truc c’est quoi ce truc c’est quoi-- ATTENTION JACKY, plus d’éboulis, Kim qui crie des ordres, hurlement de Rowen, flashs, tirs de l’armée.  _

Les yeux exorbités par la panique et l'effroi, le lapin se déplaçait presque à reculons sur le champ de bataille. Ses oreilles captaient chaque son au centuple, lui donnant le tournis, il tremblait de tout son long, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de se déplacer, suivre les pas des héros comme au centre d’une danse folle. Dire à l’un ou à l’autre d’esquiver ceci, de faire attention à cela, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire d’autre? Il avait si peur qu’il n’arrivait pas à canaliser ses émotions, s’il tentait d’apaiser l’esprit de ses camarades, il ne ferait que leur partager sa terreur. Et quand on venait le voir pour être guéri, il mettait un temps fou à soigner les moindres blessures, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles, son cœur s’affolait. Il entendait Razmo qui tentait de le calmer à ses côtés, lui aussi ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, privé de ses pouvoirs, mais ses paroles semblaient si éloignées, inintelligibles. 

_ On va tous mourir, on va mourir, j’ai peur, j’ai peur, ils vont se faire tuer, je sers à rien, allez bouge toi fais quelque chose allez n’importe quoi allez! _

Mais son corps refusait de coopérer, ses dents et ses genoux ne cessaient de claquer, il voyait ses amis se battre au péril de leur vie et il ne pouvait rien faire. Même Razmo avait fini par se lancer dans le combat, s’approchant de chaque apprenti pour le calmer et lui donner des ordres, il n’avait peut-être plus ses pouvoirs, mais il avait l’expérience. Lee était seul en retrait, se recroquevillant et sursautant à chaque bruit trop fort, il hyperventilait. Ses instincts le faisaient frapper le sol de son pied, comme si alerter les autres d’un danger allait changer quelque chose, tout le monde était déjà au courant, merci bien.

Quand soudain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la chose, il n’aurait pas su comment la décrire, humain? Monstre? Kim leur avait expliqué que dans de rares cas, certaines personnes dotées de pouvoirs étaient submergés par ceux-là, perdant complètement le contrôle. Est-ce que c’était le cas de cette créature? Elle avait des airs de Alien maintenant qu’il y pensait, une version plus déformée et dérangeante, mais ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. La chose pouvait tirer des lasers de sa gueule et il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin. Mais les jambes du lapin restaient clouées au sol, impossible de les bouger, c’était la fin.

Lee ferma les yeux en voyant la gorge du monstre prendre des reflets bleus,  _ comme Godzilla, mdr ferme la ferme la tu vas mourir ta gueule putain ta g--  _

Il fut frappé de plein fouet, un couinement de surprise lui échappa, mais le choc n’avait pas été aussi douloureux qu’il l’aurait cru, il fut projeté et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Après un instant de confusion, il toucha son corps, rien, pas de sang, pas de douleur mis à part celle causée par sa chute. Il redressa la tête, la créature ne l’avait pas touché, on venait de lui sauver la vie. Quelqu’un l’avait repoussé en criant _“MAIS TU VAS BOUGER D’LÀ?!”_. Soudain pris de panique, il chercha vivement le rat des yeux, une tache rouge vif un peu plus loin, c’était lui. Son cœur tomba comme une enclume en réalisant qu’il était à terre et ne bougeait plus, _non,_ _NON_. Lee se releva en chancelant et commença à courir jusqu’à lui, ses jambes faibles manquant à plusieurs reprises de le faire tomber. Les autres avaient réussi à reprendre l’attention du monstre, et il put s’accroupir auprès de Rapido sans craindre ses tirs, il allait réussir à le soigner, tout allait bien se passer. 

Rapido,  _ Supersonic _ était inconscient et saignait abondamment au niveau du flanc, mais il respirait encore. Bien que complètement paniqué, le lapin s’autorisa à soupirer de soulagement, il n’était pas trop tard. Il déglutit avec peine, soufflant pour tenter de calmer sa respiration en pagaille. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent juste au-dessus de la blessure, n’osant pas le toucher, Lee chercha à se concentrer, mais les larmes lui obstruaient la vue et il devait sans cesse les essuyer d’un geste vif. Mais ses pleurs n’étaient pas son problème majeur, ses pensées elles, étaient bien plus nocives, et voir tout ce sang lui donnait la nausée. 

_ Il va mourir, il va mourir, c’est ta faute tout est de ta faute! Il saigne trop il va mourir DÉPÊCHE TOI PUTAIN il va mourir tu peux rien faire trop de sang mourir il va mourir IL VA MOURIR!! _

_ \- PUT A IN…!!! _

Le garçon aux boucles roses sanglotait, son pouvoir n’agissait pas du tout,  _ comment est-ce que ça marche déjà???  _ Il essaya de toutes ses forces, suppliant Rapido de se réveiller, de ne pas le laisser. Puis il finit par arracher ses gants, se maudissant de les avoir fait faire aussi longs, ils étaient bien trop chiant à retirer. Voilà, sans eux, il allait sûrement pouvoir le guérir maintenant, son pouvoir marchait mieux peau contre peau après tout. Mais rien n’y fit, le sang continuait de couler, il avait beau plaquer ses mains nues sur lui, ça ne servait à rien.

\-  _ ALLEZ!! ALLEZ PUTAI N! M EURS PAS…! Hi C... TU PEU X PAS M’FAIRE ÇA!! _

Il capitula enfin, ses mains ensanglantées peinant à ouvrir les petites sacoches de sa ceinture, il pouvait encore faire quelque chose,  _ il le fallait _ . Le lapin détacha sa cape avant de la rouler en boule, puis vida un flacon entier de désinfectant dessus pour l’appliquer sur la plaie béante. Le blanc immaculé prit une teinte rouge alors qu’il appuyait sur le pansement de fortune, espérant ainsi arrêter l’hémorragie.  _ Allez allez allez reste avec moi, faut qu’ça marche, faut qu’ça marche!  _ Il resta un bon moment comme ça, combien de secondes, minutes, heures? s’étaient écoulées? Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire maintenant?!

Une main sur son épaule le fit bondir, il s’agissait de Razmo, son visage trahissait son effroi mais il sut rester professionnel, tirant Lee vers l’arrière tandis qu’une petite équipe de secours plaçaient le blessé sur un brancard. Le petit rat l’entraîna hors des gravats et de la bataille, loin,  _ loin _ de toutes ces explosions, Lee regardait par dessus son épaule, fixant ses amis qu’il abandonnait lâchement, puis tourna les yeux vers les infirmiers qu’ils suivaient. Ses sanglots s’entrecoupaient de  _ “Désolé” _ , le petit rat cherchait à le rassurer, mais il voyait bien,  _ sentait _ bien qu’il était aussi frustré que lui, ils avaient été incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, les deux laissés pour compte, et son meilleur ami avait été gravement blessé par sa faute. Il observa le plus petit trotter derrière les infirmiers, les questionnant sur l’état de Rapido, puis ils disparurent derrière les portes de l’infirmerie. Le lapin s’était arrêté, fixant ses mains rouges, son surplus d’émotions était passé, il se sentait à présent vide, il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s’éloigner de la salle de soins. Razmo lui en voulait sûrement, il ne voudrait pas le laisser approcher son ami, tout était de sa faute après tout, il ne méritait pas de rester à ses côtés. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’aux dortoirs, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune et passa ses mains sous l’eau chaude, les frottant pour faire disparaître le sang. Voir l’eau virer au rouge l’emplit à nouveau de panique, c’était le sang de Rapido, et tout était de sa faute, s’il mourrait, il aurait littéralement son sang sur les mains. 

\---

Il n’aurait pas su dire combien de temps s’était écoulé lorsque son oreille se redressa à l’arrivée de ses amis, peut-être des heures. Il s’était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixant le vide, parfois repris de sanglots à force de s’insulter et de se rabaisser, parfois repris par la panique, s’imaginant perdre tout le monde dans ce combat. Les voix se rapprochaient, elles semblaient exténuées mais avec une note de bonne humeur, rassurant un peu Lee. Mais lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sur les cris de victoire de Mégalo, son corps se tendit, il leur faisait dos et ne daigna ni répondre ni se retourner.

\-  _ HEY LEE!!!!! T’étais où t’as manqué la meilleure partie!!! On lui a fait la misère!! Enfin c’est surtout Kim et l’armée qui se sont occupées de tout… MAIS ON A GAGNÉ C’EST TOUT C’QUI COMPTE!!! _

Rowen passa sa tête dans l’ouverture pour demander s’il avait vu Razmo, ou même Rapido en fait, ils ne les avaient plus revus vers la fin du combat, mais voyant l’état du lapin, il reprit:

_ \- …….Ça va Lee?  _

_ \- Laissez-le, il doit être fatigué… _

C’était la voix de Jacky, il le remercia silencieusement, il n’aurait vraiment pas supporté devoir parler ou juste être en présence de qui que ce soit. 

_ \- D’accord, repose toi bien Lee, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là! _

_ \- Ouais! On va tous aller dormir je crois, je sens plus mes jambes avec tous ces sauts! _

La porte se referma, et enfin le garçon put souffler, quoi que les larmes le rattrappèrent bien vite, à la fois soulagé de les trouver sains et saufs, mais se sentant horriblement coupable.

\---

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis l’incident, le petit groupe avait appris ce qui s’était passé avec Rapido et avait voulu en discuter avec le lapin, mais ce dernier ne faisait qu’éviter le sujet, et les éviter eux aussi. Kim leur avait laissé le temps de se remettre de cet évènement -malgré la furie du colonel-, la plupart d’entre eux étaient blessés et une grosse partie de la base était à reconstruire, et pourtant elle semblait pressée par le temps, leur commandant de se remettre plus vite que ça. Lee passait ses journées dans sa chambre ou dans un recoin de la base pour qu’on le laisse tranquille, il remerciait ses amis qui s’inquiétaient pour lui et qui essayaient de lui remonter le moral en lui assurant que ce n’était pas de sa faute, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop mal, il voulait juste être seul. Kim elle même était venue le voir pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas à se sentir coupable, ses ordres avaient été de revenir vivant, et ils avaient tous réussi leur mission. Mégalo quant à lui essayait de lui remonter le moral en déposant des noisettes sur sa table de chevet, et il arrivait même à chourer des carottes aux cuisines.

\---

Jacky vint s’asseoir près de lui, lui demandant comment il allait en caressant doucement ses boucles. Le lapin hocha simplement les épaules, enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller.

_ \- ...Rapido s’est réveillé, les médecins disent qu’il va vite être remis!  _

Les oreilles blanches s’étaient redressées. La chauve-souris soupira, comme contrariée de devoir dire la suite à voix haute:

_ \- Il a demandé où t’étais... _

Lee se recroquevilla, empli de tristesse, jamais il n’allait pouvoir lui faire face. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux, l’un comme l’autre n’étant pas très doués pour parler, mais leurs silences n’étaient jamais gênants, ils étaient juste là l’un pour l’autre, c’était ce qui comptait. Lee prit la main du brun dans la sienne et la serra, et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça.

\---

_ \- Hey, Lee, ça va aller? _

Le rat en salopette jaune le regardait depuis le seuil de sa chambre, les oreilles baissées. Lee lui sourit mais son sourire se tordit légèrement, il avait du mal à sourire ces jours-ci. Lui qui avait voulu sortir discrètement... Il se sentait comme une épave, il  _ fallait _ qu’il sorte, mais Rowen l’avait attrapé sur le fait. 

_ \- Tu sais, Rapido arrête pas de demander pourquoi tu viens pas le voir… Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, il t’en veut pas du tout tu sais! _

La dernière partie de la phrase le fit presque défaillir, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas?! Même si c’était le cas, lui s’en voulait, il s’en voulait terriblement. Rassemblant le peu de force qu’il avait, Lee se tourna vers lui, sans réussir à le regarder dans les yeux:

\-  _ J’irai le voir, un de ces jours, ça va aller t’inquiètes pas. _

Sa voix s’était un peu brisée sur la fin, n’aidant en rien à rassurer le rat qui s’approcha d’un pas, le regard triste. Lee s’en voulait, ils étaient censés être une équipe, et il ne faisait que plomber l’ambiance et inquiéter ses amis. Il s’efforça à se sentir légèrement heureux, puis envoya l’émotion au garçon.

_ \- Tu vois, je vais bien! _

Lee lui sourit à nouveau, et voyant qu’il ne l’avait pas spécialement convaincu, il préféra prendre congé. Il s’excuserait de son comportement plus tard, il avait vraiment l’impression d’être le pire des amis en ce moment, c’est ce qu’il était... Après un moment à vaciller dans les couloirs, il finit par trouver un coin tranquille où se nicher. Il resta un moment recroquevillé sur le sol, le regard vide, à laisser ses pensées l’envahir. C’était sa punition, tout le monde était gentil avec lui, mais il ne méritait rien de tout ça, il avait failli à sa mission, il avait été inutile, un fardeau, quelqu’un avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Ses bras l’encerclèrent pour le serrer fort.

_ Tout est de ta faute, tu sers à rien, t’es inutile et incapable, l’empathie??? Mdr c’est quoi ce pouvoir de merde??? Wow tu peux rendre les gens heureux, super intéressant face à un alien qui tir des lasers, oh attends, t’es même pas capable de te servir de ce pouvoir!!!! Aucun de tes pouvoirs!! T’es qu’une sous merde tu peux même pas soigner les gens!! Rapido a… il a failli…. C’est ta faute… TA FAUTE!!! _

Le lapin serra les dents en s’infligeant des coups, tout était de sa faute, de sa faute,  _ de sa faute!!! NUL NUL NUL!!!! _ Il se griffa les cuisses, les bras, ne faisant plus attention à le faire là où les autres ne pourraient pas le voir. Puis il éclata en sanglots, il était épuisé de tout ça, il ne voulait plus être ici, ou nulle part ailleurs. 

\-  _ Ah bah quand même! Ça fait une heure que j’te cherche! _

Le lapin sursauta, surpris qu’on le retrouve dans un endroit si reculé de la base, et essuya vivement son visage humide. __

[...]

Il n’arrivait pas à le croire, plusieurs jours qu’il était dans son lit d’hôpital, et aucune visite de la part du lapin. Lui qui s’était imaginé se faire couvrir de baisers et de louanges de sa part, il avait agi comme un vrai héro -bon, c’est ce qu’il était en même temps-, il méritait qu’on l’acclame non? Mais puisque Monsieur le lapinou ne voulait pas se donner la peine de lui rendre visite, il allait venir lui tirer les oreilles lui-même.

Furieux, il était parti questionner les petits rigolos qui leur servaient d’apprentis, mais à part lui répéter qu’il ne devrait pas sortir si tôt de l’hôpital, il ne lui avait pas été d’une grande aide. Le petit chouchou de Raz lui avait bien dit qu’il avait quitté le dortoir peu de temps avant, mais en quoi ça l’avançait? Et pour couronner le tout, il n’arrivait pas à courir avec sa blessure, ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal, pas qu’il soit douillet. Marcher comme les gens lambdas le rendait fou, c’était d’une  _ lenteur _ ! Il avait fouillé la base, esquivant les gardes, la petite souris et son pote Raz, il n’était pas d’humeur à se faire taper sur les doigts. 

Finalement, de petits couinements attirèrent son attention, et il tomba sur le lapin, en boule dans un recoin.

\-  _ Ah bah quand même! Ça fait une heure que j’te cherche! _

Le garçon sauta presque sur place, et il voyait bien qu’il avait pleuré. Les amis du lapin avaient souvent évité la question, mais Raz lui avait fait comprendre qu’il s’en voulait terriblement de l’avoir envoyé à l’hôpital. C’était complètement stupide, le truc machin chose aux lasers l’avait envoyé dans les roses, pas Lee. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, le regard fuyant:

_ \- Pourquoi t’es là?! Tu devrais être à l’infirmerie… _

Sa voix tremblait et il reniflait, le visage rouge et fatigué. 

_ \- J’en avais plus que marre de rester cloué au lit, j’avais besoin d’prendre l’air. Et toi? On peut savoir pourquoi t’es pas venu m’voir une seule fois mmh?? _

Le lapin ne répondit pas, coupable, et se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus, les oreilles tombantes. 

\-  _ Et moi qui croyait qu’t’allait enfiler une p’tite robe d’infirmière pour t’occuper d’moi… _

Toujours pas de réaction. Il s’installa lentement en face de lui, prenant soin de ne pas se faire mal. Il l’observa un instant, remarquant les bleus et les traces de griffures sur ses cuisses, il fronça les sourcils. Il était vivant nan? Pourquoi se mettre dans tous ces états? Sa main alla agripper le menton du garçon pour le relever.

\-  _ Eh, tu vas m’regarder oui? C’est quoi ton problème? Tout le monde est vivant et on a vaincu les méchants! _

_ \- Moi j’ai rien fait… _

Son visage se referma, il semblait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. 

\-  _ Et alors qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fiche?? T’es même pas un héros, t’aurais pas dû être sur les lieux! _

_ Ah. _ Il venait de le faire pleurer, est-ce qu’il avait dit quelque chose de mal? Il ne faisait que dire ce qu’il pensait, aucun de ces gamins n’auraient dû être sur le champ de bataille. Il chercha ses mots, mais Lee parla en premier:

- _ Tout l’monde… Tout le mon de s’est battu! Hi c… Tout l’monde réussit à utiliser ses pouvoirs sauf mo i…! Snf f…  _

_ \- C’est pas vrai Raz a plus ses pouvoirs non plus… _

_ \- Mais il s’est rendu util e!! Moi j’ai servi à rien! Hic.. Snf… _

_ \- Raz c’est un héros, toi t’es qu’un gamin, vous êtes tous des gamins, et vous êtes tous nuls! Ouvre tes yeux d’la tête vous avez plus été une épine dans l’pied qu’autre chose, c’est Kim qui a foutu sa rouste à Laserman, et elle c’est _ vraiment _ une gamine!  _

Bon, il ne s’y prenait peut-être pas très bien, mais ça l'agaçait de voir Lee se morfondre pour rien, il soupira:

_ \- Faut t’réveiller mon chou, t’as rien fait de pire que les autres, prend pas la grosse tête! Allez arrête de pleurer mainten-- _

_ \- Mais à cause de moi…! Sni ff… À cause de moi t’as failli… t’as failli MOURI R…! ET C’EST D’MA FAUTE!! JE SUIS NUL! JE POUV AIS-- HIC-- JE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE!!! T’AS DÛ ME SAU VER ET APRÈS J’AI MÊM E PAS...SNFF… PAS PU TE SAUVER!!! _

Le lapin fondit en larmes, déstabilisant Rapido, il n’aimait vraiment pas consoler les gens, c’était un vrai casse tête. Ses mains vinrent gentiment claquer les joues du petit pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais les sanglots ne cessaient pas, et soudain, Rapido se sentit envahi par une vague de tristesse. Ça ne venait pas de lui, c’était comme un flot d’émotions qui faisait irruption en lui, des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues, il était complètement perdu, jamais il ne s’était senti aussi triste de toute sa vie, il avait l’impression de se noyer. Sans le vouloir, le garçon avait probablement perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir d’empathie, et il l’avait frappé de plein fouet lorsque Rapido lui avait touché les joues _.  _ Le mot “hypersensible” lui vint à l’esprit, il l’avait lu sur le dossier du lapin -et avait dû le relire 4 fois avant de le prononcer correctement-, quand il était allé demandé la signification à Raz, ce dernier lui avait sorti une définition au hasard qui n’avait rien à voir, et il avait dû chercher par lui même sur internet. Maintenant il comprenait mieux, le garçon ressentait les émotions au centuple, ça ne l’avait pas plus intéressé que ça sur le coup, mais maintenant qu’il l’expérimentait à la première personne, il se demandait bien comment Lee faisait pour vivre comme ça. 

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il lâcha le visage du garçon qui bredouilla des excuses en comprenant ce qu’il venait de faire. Rapido le tira contre lui et l’enlaça, se mordant la lèvre pour ne plus penser à la douleur qui le lançait à son flanc. Il essuya ses joues puis caressa doucement le dos pris de soubresauts du garçon, posant ses lèvres contre son cou. Il le laissa pleurer un moment sans un mot, il en avait sûrement besoin, puis finit par lui redresser les épaules.

_ \- J’suis un super-héros, c’est mon job de sauver les gens, en plus ça m’rend super classe tu trouves pas?? Tu pourrais au moins m’remercier, j’t’ai sauvé la vie quand même!  _

Le rat exagéra un soupir tandis que Lee le remerciait entre deux hoquets, vraiment incorrigible celui-là!

_ \- Bon ça vaaa… T’es pardonné! Maintenant arrête de pleurer! T’as une tronche pas possible! Et c’est pas un simple laser qui aura raison du grand Supersonic! ...Tu sais c’que m’ont dit les médecins? Que si t’avais pas arrêté l’hémorragie avec ta cape, j’aurais pu y passer. Alors tu vois t’es pas si inutile que ça au final! _

Les oreilles du lapin se redressèrent légèrement, enfin une réponse positive, eh ben, c’était pas trop tôt! Il était un peu calmé, malgré de grosses larmes silencieuses qui roulaient encore sur ses joues.

\-  _ C’était votre premier vrai combat à tous, alors pour des nuls, vous vous en êtes pas trop mal tirés! Ahh… Si seulement t’étais sous mon entraînement à moi, tu s’rais déjà un pro, fin pas aussi doué que moi tu s’rais loin derrière même!  _

Lee passa ses mains sur son visage mouillé puis prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, ils avançaient!

\-  _ Tu sais qu’est c’que j’pense? C’est qu’tu t’en sortirais comme un chef si t’étais pas aussi pessimiste, on dirait Raz dans ses mauvais jours… T’as des pouvoirs incroyables-- _

_ \- C’est pas vrai… _

_ \- Tu vas t’taire?! Tu vois tu r’commences! Tiens, prends exemple sur moi, j’suis fantastique, et j’le sais! T’as juste à faire pareil! _

Bien entendu, il savait à quel point faire semblant d’avoir confiance en soi était difficile, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais. Mais c’était peut-être ça, le problème du garçon, son manque de confiance en lui bloquait probablement ses pouvoirs, et p’t’être bien qu’avec un p’tit coup d’pouce il arriverait à quelque chose. Kim cherchait à faire évoluer leur pouvoir à la force brute, mais c’était plutôt sur ce qui les bloquait chacun qu’il fallait travailler. En tout cas il essaierait avec Lee, ça ne l’enchantait pas plus que ça de complimenter quelqu’un, mais c’était pour le bien de l’équipe.

_ \- J’pense que t’es extra. _

Le lapin le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de baisser la tête en bredouillant quelque chose, le visage rouge. Okay, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais ça semblait marcher, tant mieux. Il pouvait tenter autre chose, il prit sa main et la plaça sur sa blessure.

\-  _ Maintenant essaie d’me soigner. _

_ \- J’peux pas… _

_ \- Mais si allez on arrête de parler hop hop hop! _

Lee se machouilla la lèvre puis sembla se concentrer un instant avant de faiblir.

_ \- J’peux pas j’vais pas y arriver…! _

Sa voix tremblait à nouveau, mais pas question qu’il pleure encore. Rapido posa sa main sur sa joue et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Bien sûr qu’tu vas y arriver! Allez crois en moi si tu crois pas en toi!

Le lapin soupira puis ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, et quelque chose se passa. Rapido geignit subitement, surpris, le pouvoir de Lee n’était pas de la magie, il ne guérissait pas les gens en un claquement de doigt, il prenait de sa propre force vital pour régénérer ce qui était blessé. Le rat pouvait sentir les cellules se reformer et se multiplier, les os se fortifier, c’était extrêmement désagréable et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour atténuer tout le contre-coup. Après un moment, Lee vacilla en rouvrant les yeux, il semblait exténué tout à coup. Le grand brun cligna des yeux puis fit bouger sa taille, presque plus aucune douleur, ça avait fonctionné!

_ \- MAIS C’EST GÉNIAL MAIS T’AS VU ÇA?! J’AI PLUS RIEN!! _

Pour prouver ses dires, il avait relevé son haut de patient, on ne pouvait pas voir les résultats sous les bandages, mais les égratignures voisines avaient complètement disparues. Lee le regarda avec enthousiasme, il n’en croyait pas ses yeux, mais bien vite ses oreilles s’abaissèrent.

_ \- C’est seulement parce que t’étais déjà presque guéri… _

_ \- MAIS N’IMPORTE QUOI C’EST GÉNIAL TU M’ENTENDS?! IL M’AURAIT FALLU DEUX SEMAINES POUR ME REMETTRE COMPLÈTEMENT!!  _

Il se redressa pour ensuite relever le petit lapin qu’il fit virevolter dans les airs, et son rire fut contagieux, même si celui de Lee était un peu enroué par les pleurs, ça le rassurait de le voir comme ça. Rapido le souleva dans ses bras, maintenant qu’il comprenait comment fonctionnait son petit protégé aux boucles roses, les choses seraient plus faciles.

_ \- Allez hop, on va annoncer à tout l’monde comment J’AI réussi à débloquer ton pouvoir! Et puis on va en profiter pour te passer d’la pommade sur tes bobos là! _

Lee le regarda un peu confus, puis détourna le regard en réalisant qu’il parlait de ses bleus, Rapido le fixa un instant, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.  _ T’as plutôt intérêt à être gêné ouais, on a une p’tite discussion à avoir tous les deux. _

_ \- Bon c’est moi qui vais jouer les infirmières si j’comprends bien… J’vais bien dénicher une robe quelque part…  _


End file.
